


soulmates (or, max has a love-hate relationship with coldplay)

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 4+1, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Many mentions of the band Coldplay, You can hear whatever music your soulmate is listening to in your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: Four times Max had to listen to music against his will and one time his soulmate had to, too.translations to russian and chinese available
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 163





	soulmates (or, max has a love-hate relationship with coldplay)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [soulmates (or: max has a love-hate relationship with coldplay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811614) by [Crow_Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_Dust/pseuds/Crow_Dust)

> soulmate trope:  
\- you can hear whatever your soulmate is listening to in your head or can hear the melody of the song they're singing/humming
> 
> inspired by a tumblr prompt and my own love-hate relationship with coldplay
> 
> [translation to chinese by the lovely @sangster007](http://rrrrr272.lofter.com/post/1efba092_1ca161017)

**I |**

Max woke up to the sound of Coldplay, making him let out a groan of frustration and try and dig his head deeper into the pillow, as if that would help with drowning out the noise. _Fucking Coldplay,_ he thought, _for God-knows which time today._

Groaning again, Max rolled onto his back and dug his earbuds out of the drawer of his bedside table, plugged them into his phone and put on his own music. Australian heavy metal band _(Thanks, Daniel)_ just to irritate whoever his soulmate was; there was a certain amount of time Max could listen to the same songs on repeat, and his soulmate had already crossed it few hours prior.

The loud sound of his own music helped muffle the Coldplay, though not completely. There never was a moment Max hated the stupid way of the stars more than then, on a Monday, at 02:37 in the morning when he was supposed to be sleeping.

Tossing and turning on his bed, he tried to fall back asleep. It was only when he could feel his soulmate’s music stop that he turned off his own, pulled his covers up to his chin and fell asleep to the sound of soft humming of _Yellow._

**II |**

Max was eating dinner with Victoria when he heard it, the light melody of the song he’d heard a thousand times throughout his childhood accompanied by lyrics in French he’d never bothered looking up. _La Vie En Rose_ played in his head, making him lightly move his head to the sound.

He began humming despite himself, earning a chuckle from Victoria. “Edith Piaf? Really?” she teased, making him burn bright red.

“Shut up, Vic. It’s not my fault they listen to this stuff,” Max replied, stuffing his mouth with the food. “It’s better than fucking Coldplay, at least,” he added. Victoria began laughing, having heard of his little late-night music battle with his soulmate.

“Come on, Coldplay isn’t bad.”

“It is when you listen to it a thousand times a day. I thought my brain was going to burst.” Victoria snorted, shaking her head at her brother’s antics. He couldn’t believe he was starting to hate a band because of how many times he’d been put through their music against his will.

After Victoria had left, Max moved around his flat, cleaning the dishes and humming the lyrics to _Padam Padam._

**III |**

The depressing music playing in his head was beginning to put a damper on his mood. He was worried about his soulmate, the sad songs they were listening to a polar opposite to the upbeat music Max usually heard.

Letting out a sigh, he went to YouTube and searched for a feel-good playlist. It wasn’t the stuff Max listened to, either, but he had a feeling his soulmate needed a pick-me-up, whoever they were. He laid on his bed, closed his eyes and sought out any indication his soulmate’s mood was changing.

Eventually, the music from the other side stopped and Max felt a sense of relief. He didn’t turn off his own, letting it fill up the silence that would otherwise occur; he tapped his fingers against his bed to the sound of the upbeat music.

It was only when he heard Coldplay that he smiled, turned off the playlist and enjoyed the music playing in his head.

**IV |**

Max was beginning to think his soulmate was crazy. That had to explain the switching of songs every few seconds, ranging from Coldplay to Edith Piaf and Shawn Mendes; Max never felt more confused than in that single hour.

Eventually, the music stopped, and Max put on some of his own, not used to the silence. He hoped his soulmate was as confused as he was when Max’s playlist went from Parkway Drive (_again: thanks, Daniel) _to Martin Garrix.

A few weeks later, Max was searching the deepest, weirdest parts of YouTube when a video recommendation popped up for him. It was Ferrari’s video for the British GP, of Seb and Charles guessing songs, and Max let his curiosity get the best of him as he clicked play.

In the middle of the video, Max’s blood ran cold. There was a moment of realization that had him turn off his phone and throw it away, followed by staring at a wall and swallowing a gulp. “Fuck no,” Max spoke out loud, shaking his head at himself.

It came out of the blue to him. There was no way his soulmate were either Marc (Max shuddered) or Seb since they had both found their soulmates ages ago. That left only one person, and Max was at a complete loss on how to approach the situation.

**\+ I |**

If that wasn’t enough of a clue, the horrible sound of Daniel’s ‘singing’ in his head was Max’s point of breaking. How the stars counted that as music, Max didn’t know, but it made him want to smash his head in a wall repeatedly.

He put his earbuds in, playing his own music to the max as he sat behind Red Bull’s hospitality. In the end, he’d given up on earbuds and just played the music out loud (if anyone had a problem with it, _tough luck)._ Despite himself, he was humming to the random beats and tapping his fingers against the ground to the rhythm, eyes closed.

Lost in his own little bubble, he didn’t hear anyone approach him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He cracked open one of his eyes, meeting a pair of green ones; Charles said nothing as he sat down next to Max, letting their knees touch slightly.

“You shouldn’t hang around here, people might think you’re cheating on Ferrari,” Max commented, earning an amused chuckle. They fell into silence after that, with Max continuing to tap his fingers against the ground.

“I really didn’t think it would be you,” said Charles after a few minutes. Max tilted his head, looking at him with curious eyes; Charles’s expression didn’t give any indication of his thoughts.

Max eventually shrugged, “Neither did I.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Charles questioned.

Max let out a sigh, looking at him intently, “I don’t know, Charles.” The Ferrari driver looked ready to say something, but Max cut in, “You listen to a lot of Coldplay. I don’t know if I can deal with that.”

“Oh, shut up! What the hell do you listen to? Heavy metal at two in the morning?” Charles’s voice didn’t have any real malice behind them, his tone light and teasing. Max shoved him with his shoulder lightly, laughing.

“That was only to stop the Coldplay,” he argued. “But for real, I don’t know. I don’t think anyone does when they realize it. There’s nothing we can do about it, either way.” Max felt his cheeks heating up as he mumbled, “I’m not opposed to it, though.”

Charles just shook his head at him, a goofy grin playing on his lips. “I’m not either,” he responded more clearly than Max. “As long as you cool it down with the DJs,” he added, earning a slap to the shoulder from Max.

“As if you’re one to speak, _Coldplay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
